The conventional brake adjustment assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Publication No. 392552, and generally comprises a disk which is axially connected with the brake cylinder, and a wrench which is connected to the shaft of the rotation disk. The rotation disk has a hollow and cylindrical positioning shaft extending from the center thereof and the outer diameter of the positioning shaft is sized to be fit the diameter of a central recess at the outer side of the piston of the brake cylinder. Two pivotal holes are defined diametrically in the rotation disk. A positioning hole is defined in an outside of the rotation disk so that a positioning rod is positioned at the positioning hole. The wrench has a driving disk at the distal end of the wrench and a recess is defined in the center of the driving disk. A magnet is accommodated in the recess. Two rods are provided at two sides of the recess of the driving disk and located corresponding to the pivotal holes of the rotation disk so that the driving disk can be easily connected with the rotation disk. By this way, the positioning shaft of the rotation disk is inserted into the central recess of the piston of the brake cylinder, and the positioning rod contacts one notch at the outer side of the piston of the brake cylinder. Therefore, the brake cylinder can be quickly adjusted. The brake cylinder adjustment assembly is accommodated in a tool box 1 as shown in FIG. 1, and there are two wrenches 10, 11 and multiple rotation disks 12 prepared in the tool box 1. The wrench 10 has right threads defined in its threaded rod 100, and the other wrench 11 has left threads defined in its threaded rod 110, so as to respectively adjust the right and left brake cylinders. It is noted that the wrenches are expensive, and the two wrenches 10, 11 and the multiple rotation disks 12 accommodated in the tool box 1 make the tool box 1 heavy and bulky.
The present invention intends to provide a brake cylinder adjustment assembly which can solve the shortcomings of the conventional ones.